


Fire in His Eyes: Timestamp 1

by Indehed



Series: Fire and Gold [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Flashbacks, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Danny and Billy have their reasons for running and through the preparation, Danny's future child gets her name.





	Fire in His Eyes: Timestamp 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the author notes and tags from the first story, as they all apply here. None of this makes sense without them or without reading that story!
> 
> This timestamp could have been a whole fleshed out story of its own, but as much as I want to explore more of this world and explain what's in my head, I think ducking in and out and giving snippets works and allows readers to fill in the gaps themselves. 
> 
> The first story only covered a small fraction of their lives, there was no way I could continue at that rate! The world in my head is rich and full and I want to get so much of it out on paper. I have one more timestamp planned that will introduce more of the family but if anyone is interested and has questions about specific characters and what they are and what they're doing then let me know. I might be able to reveal more!
> 
>  
> 
> Please also bear in mind that for the majority of the timestamp, Danny and Billy are 16 years old, so everything is the end of the world! But yes, Todd Goldman is a sack of shit, I'm not denying that.

_Nineteen Ninety-Five..._

 

It was the end of another school day and he just wanted to grab his stuff and go home but Danny startled as a hand slapped at his backside and an elbow landed on the locker next to his with a thump. "Homecoming," Todd Goldman said with an expectant look. 

"What about it? It's months away."

"Everyone knows you and me are going together, might as well just make it official. Maybe start thinking about what to wear. I'm probably going to be in blue so we should find you something to match," the alpha grabbed for Danny's ass again and Danny turned so that his back was to the lockers.

"I'm not going to Homecoming."

"Sure you are. **Everyone's** going to Homecoming. I'm not going alone and do you really want to disappoint me?"

"I really don't care," Danny tried to move away but Todd grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the lockers. 

"You need to stop playing hard to get. Is this about that British chick you hang out with who gets home schooled? I've allowed you to spend time with her since I know nothing is going to happen and when we turn 18 we're bonding, but don't think you can blow off Homecoming to spend time with her."

"Goldman, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in bonding with you. Especially not as soon as I turn 18!"

"Hey, my dad promised me, okay? He said for my 18th I could get a motorbike or an omega. I chose the omega," he pushed in closer to Danny, leering, breath hot on Danny's cheek. "I'm pretty sure riding you is going to be more fun than the bike."

"Urgh, you're so gross," Danny pulled away again with more success, helped by the fact a teacher was coming down the corridor and was giving them a strange look. 

Todd pulled back, hands going into the pockets of his jeans, which allowed Danny to grab his books and close his locker. He then picked up his skateboard and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks," Todd told him with a wink. 

The teacher stopped and turned back towards them. "Mr Goldman," she warned. 

"It's just a little harmless flirting between an alpha and an omega, Mrs Ward."

"Here and now is not the time or the place," she shook her head but did nothing more to stop it and wandered off. Luckily, Todd chose not to follow up as Danny dashed away.

Just outside the main door, Billy was waiting for him having seem most of the conversation. "You alright?" he asked as they walked together.

"Nothing I haven't had to put up with before," Danny answered, mood sullen and all because any encounter he had with that braggart made him want to throw up. You'd think he'd be used to it after ten years but it just got worse. 

The summer had been hell, especially at Wildwood and now back at school Todd had started the year bragging about how he'd saved Danny's life, how Danny owed him and now all this dance crap? He just wanted to be left alone for five minutes without the specter of Todd Goldman hanging over him.

The two omegas had stopped taking the school bus two years before since they begged their parents to let them skateboard instead. They hated being in such a confined space with no escape, especially with the four or five alphas who lived nearby who got the same bus. About halfway home, Billy pulled up and decided to get a drink from the small convenience store and from there they both slowly wandered on foot. 

"My friend says if we want we could be gone in like, 6-8 weeks."

"Who the hell is this 'friend' of yours anyway? You don't even know her name. You don't even know if it **is** a her!"

"Just because we met on the internet doesn't mean I don't know anything about her. And I do know her name. And she said it's time we try and meet up. Which I guess means she's convinced we're not some kind of undercover cops or something trying to rumble them."

"Ever think maybe she's the undercover cop and you're the one who might get rumbled as an omega looking into running away? If we get caught - if _**you**_ get caught - you could get thrown in an ORC and have to stay there until they find you a bond mate."

"I need you to come with me to meet her," Billy said while Danny just continued on with his rant. 

"And besides, how dangerous is it that you met her on the internet. Don't your parents notice how expensive the phone bill is? Or how they can never use the phone because you're on the computer??"

"They think it's for school and I keep the address for the ORC homepage ready to click whenever they go by. And did you pay any attention to the bit where I asked you to come along with me?"

Danny stopped and sighed. "Yeah, I heard."

"Good. It's on Friday night. We'll just tell our parents we're going out to the bowling alley and if need be we'll say we're staying over at each others' houses. But I don't think it'll come to that. Like, I don't think you leave straight away."

Danny stuck a finger in his friend's face. "I'm only going with you because you'll get yourself in trouble without me."

"Liar. You're coming because you're intrigued, too. If you want a chance to escape Todd Goldman and all the other alphas out there like him then this is gonna be the way to do it."

"What's your excuse? I mean sure, Vince Brody likes you but they annoy me more than they annoy you."

"Did you see the new chart my mom had for me? My whole life planned up until the age of 21 and only then because she expects my alpha to take over at that point."

"Being omega sucks."

"Don't I know it," Billy agreed as they carried on down the street, conversation changing to their geography homework.

*

By Friday night, Danny had almost talked himself out of meeting Billy's 'friend' about a dozen times, but he couldn't leave Billy alone. Despite numerous protests and last chances to back out, they made their way to the cafe.

It was located on a busy street but the neighborhood wasn't great. It looked like any other old diner style place and they sat in a booth, unsure how to proceed. Do they wait? Or do they start asking people? It didn't help that all Billy knew was that they were looking for girl.

About twenty minutes later a young woman maybe just a few years older than them walked in and caught Billy's innocent and questioning eye. She wore jeans and a leather jacket while chewing gum and walked over with a swagger.

"You boys stick out like a sore thumb."

"You're who we're supposed to meet?" Billy asked, unsure. 

"I'm Grace," she slid into the booth next to Danny and scoffed at them. "Seriously, fresh meat, get a load of you?" her eyes trailed over Danny. "Slim, blond and cute, I could tell you were omega from the other side of the street."

"And you can put on the tough guy talk but you're a beta," Danny retorted. "So forgive me for thinking there's more to all this than Billy was told in that chatroom thing you were in. What are you, 19 years old? The OLP are terrorists, I doubt they recruit out of high school."

"We're not terrorists. That's the bullshit they put in the papers but it's not true. And if you really thought that you wouldn't be here," she responded. 

"Can you really get us out of here clean in such a short time?" Billy asked, full of trust that this girl was what she said. But he'd had the actual contact with her, the conversations. Danny knew nothing except that she was in a chatroom on the internet and said she was with the OLP. Hell, he had no idea how Billy had even found his way to the right websites.

"We can. And if you're good at the skills we teach you and follow the rules then you won't get caught."

"Most people do. Get caught," Danny pointed out. 

"Sometimes not for years, and sometimes that's because they give in rather than get caught. Isn't it better to get out there and live an independent life for at least a while? They don't punish you, not really. They say that to deter omegas from running. All they'll do is find you a compatible alpha. They'd do that anyway. Then demand you start pumping out babies in the hopes you breed more omegas and so the cycle continues," she sounded jaded but almost like an OLP textbook, if there was such a thing.

"Danny," Billy reached over the table to him, eyes wide with promise. "I was gonna sign up for this before walking in here tonight. It's just down to you. I'd really like you with me. We're better together."

Danny crossed his arms and sat back. "If I change my mind…?"

"We're not the bad guys," Grace told him. "You decide it's not for you then you can go. We're the ones that need to up sticks and move to protect ourselves, but that's not on you."

"That happen often?"

"Every couple of months," she shrugged.

"Fine," Danny relented under Billy's puppy dog eyes. "I'll come learn some stuff but if I don't like it then I leave and…" he growled. "Keep putting up with Todd Goldman."

*

Over the next few weeks, Danny and Billy found themselves lying to their parents a lot more about whose house they were hanging out at, or which mall. Luckily, neither had grown suspicious, but if their homework grades were anything to go by, that wouldn't last. 

Both boys had put a lot of effort into their 'training' but Billy more so than Danny since the blond still wasn't sure if running was the best idea, but every time he clocked sight of Todd Goldman he found himself daydreaming of the look on the alpha's stupid face when he discovered Danny was gone and he couldn't have him. 

They'd slowly been introduced to a few more friends of Grace's who were going to help them over the coming weeks, but that was only about four people in total. Danny had questioned if it was really OLP since most people considered it to be a rather large organization even if it were underground. Grace explained it was to protect everyone. The omegas they were 'rescuing' could still be a liability and it was best for everyone that they were only seeing what they needed to. In case they got caught. This way they couldn't blab about what they didn't know. It was clearly well practiced but Danny always had the thought in the back of his head that they could be charlatans after something else from the boys. But so far they'd seemed honest and Danny and Billy had been learning all sorts of things about hiding, avoiding detection, new technologies, acting like betas, basic work skills that they could use to earn money and how to protect themselves physically.

It was in the middle of a self-defense lesson that Danny sat down on the bench and drank from a bottle of water. Billy was still running the drill with the instructor and was sweating a lot more than Danny.

Grace sat beside him, swaying a little on the seat with a frustrated look on her face. "You have so much potential in this, Danny. You could be better than Billy. But you're not putting the effort in."

"I'm still not convinced," Danny explained. "About you or any of this. I don't really know anything about you or why I should trust you."

"You're only going to be with us for a short amount of time. We're not exactly friends, it's not about 'sharing'," she sighed, but it seemed obvious Danny was going to be more swayed by actually knowing her. "I thought the whole point of you running was to get away from that Goldman guy you and Billy go on about. The one who's hounding you?"

"That's one of the reasons," Danny admitted. 

"What's the other?" Grace asked, clearly hoping that hearing it would help her to understand how to convince him to put in the extra work, and it would make him open up rather than her.

He took another swig of water then sat back a little. "I tell you what. You reveal something about yourself to me and I'll tell you another of my reasons to want control of my own life."

"Okay," she said, thinking. "Okay, so you wanna know how I got involved in the Liberation Group?" He nodded and she continued. "My mom is pretty much one of the founding members. See, my aunt, she was an omega. Back in the late 60s the government was beginning to understand that some omegas were better at having omega kids than others. They didn't know why but they thought they could control it. They started running experiments in ORCs, shooting up omegas with all sorts of hormones and chemicals and shit. My aunt was one of them. She got paired, she got pregnant and then she died in childbirth."

Danny took a breath. "And the baby?"

"Also died. And wasn't even an omega anyway."

"I'm sorry, that's tough. But I've never heard of any experiments like that happening, how do you know it's true?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it is conspiracy theory trash but all I know is that after my aunt died, my mom couldn't let it rest and she researched what she could. She met some other people and from there the OLP formed. No matter what, we like to think some good came of my aunt's death if it means a whole bunch of omegas get to live how they want, free from ORC doctors and their good of mankind bullshit approach."

"You were brought up in this?" Danny gestured around.

"No, I had no idea until I was about 14. But I did spend a lot of time learning all kinds of useful stuff as a kid, I just didn't know my mom was preparing me for what I might need. Life skills, she's always said, important no matter what," Grace wiped her nose on her sleeve. "It's your turn though. Give me another of your reasons for running."

"Fine," Danny said, not backing out of their deal. "I don't know if Billy told you but I've got two sisters and a brother. We're all omegas," he let that sink in for a moment."

"Your mom?" she asked but clearly understood where he was going.

"Yeah she's… what are they calling it recently? She's a prime omega. Thing is, everyone has always told us how alike she and I are. More so than the rest of my family. I had to go to the ORC a few months back at the end of summer vacation. I turned 16 so had to start registration. They all said the same thing too; how like my mother I am. Everyone thinks I'm gonna be like her. Hell, they've thought it since I was a really young kid and maybe back then I didn't understand what it meant, y'know? Thought it was great to be like her but now I know more. I know that if it is true and I'm the same then it takes away more of my life. The ORC will watch me like a hawk."

"How many times have you been in?"

"Twice. First was just to start paperwork or whatever, second was to do initial tests. I think it's the third visit where they take more samples and I keep crossing my legs when I think about it," he said with a shudder. "The doctor creeps me out a little. Touches my shoulder a lot but his eyes keep going down me like that's where he really wants to put his hand, y'know?"

"Well, not really, but I've heard similar," Grace said. "Look, I know the thought of running is tough. Leaving your family behind, not being able to contact anyone, keeping to yourselves and always watching over your shoulder? I get it, I really do. But what's the alternative?"

"Todd Goldman and a lot of sterile equipment poking at me?" Danny said.

"And why should that be your future? Why can't you decide for yourself? It should be about what **you're** comfortable with and when. And if anyone touches you it should be because you let them. Not because they want to," she told him. It was the kind of speech he was getting used to hearing around here and it did resonate with him.

He was convinced that he deserved a better life, the only problem was that he was a home boy, and the thought of leaving his family was the thing that held him back. 

*

As Danny jogged he kept looking over to the baseball diamond, watching the team practice. He was always jealous of them. He had loved baseball growing up and he played catch with his father just like every other kid. But he wasn't allowed to play on the team at high school level because he was an omega and no one wanted omegas to get hurt playing 'rough' sports.

Which these days seemed to mean almost any sport. Certainly at any competitive level. 

So for gym class he spent the majority of his time doing basic fitness drills and right now, all he could do was run in circles around the track until he was worn out. 

His daydreams about actually being allowed to play and blowing everyone away with how good he was meant that he hadn't been paying attention to anyone else nearby. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed from behind and he stumbled until his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to the bleachers. He fell to the grass and rolled to sit up but he was tired out from the distance he'd been running and his legs were feeling shaky.

"What the hell, Goldman! What are you doing?!"

"Hey, Danny. You been avoiding me? You rush out at the end of the school day and we never see you at the skate park anymore."

"I'm busy," he said as he brushed the dirt from his hands and got to his feet. 

"Doing what?"

"None of your business!"

"I'm going to be your alpha, it is too my business!" He shoved Danny back down again and he landed on his butt on the grass. Looking up it was to see Todd with his hand covering the front of his shorts and rubbing. "You're a snake charmer, Danny Williams. In those shorts and tight t-shirt running around. You're turning me on something fierce. Homecoming is just a few weeks away, I'm thinking of using my allowance to get us a hotel room for the night."

"Oh my God, your friends aren't around right now, Todd, stop being such a dick trying to impress them." He got to his feet again.

"My dick is always getting hard around you. How am I supposed to go back to class with a boner, huh? Come here,"

"No."

"Come here," Goldman grabbed for Danny's arm, pulling him in. "Touch it. I'm your hero, remember. You need to show how grateful you are and touch it."

Danny forced himself free and backed away. He got himself as far as the gymnasium wall nearby when Todd pounced on him again. "Hey, you don't get to leave until I let you," he said and shoved Danny against the wall, an arm across his body. "You don't wanna touch me yet, fine. You could show me your snatch. Bet it's real pretty. Bet it's getting wet right now because of me."

"Let me go," Danny insisted. He'd learned a long time ago that talking to Todd just made the guy think it was a game. Lately he just hoped repeating 'no' would eventually make an impact in his stunted brain. He fought to get free again but then Todd grabbed him from behind, a strong arm clamped around his neck. He was tired out from class and from trying to stop Todd and the alpha always had a lot more brute strength in him than Danny did. 

This was the first time Danny felt actual blind panic in the alpha's presence. 

It had always been bravado. Making himself look big for his friends. And normally more public. Danny had a thick skin for words but this was **more** and they were hidden from everyone else at the school and there was so much shouting around the field that no one would realize Danny was actually in distress.

Danny struggled and his vision was blurring with tears he couldn't hold back. He was acutely aware of the way Todd was dry humping against his ass that he missed how the alpha had managed to get his hand inside Danny's shorts and in a smooth move, get behind his dick. Fingers rubbed against Danny's pussy and he automatically stiffened in surprise and fear. 

"Relax, it doesn't hurt, it's just a finger," Todd told him against his ear. 

It was in a flash that the training the OLP had given Danny in basic self defense came rushing back to him. He knew how to deal with an attacker from behind and without thinking he put the steps into motion until Todd was lying on the ground in front of him, moaning about how his back hurt and the wind had been knocked out of him. 

Danny wiped his nose and cheeks with the back of his hand. "Don't ever touch me again!" he said angrily, voice catching. "And I'm not your omega. I'm **no one's** omega!"

He stormed off towards the changing rooms, hoping for respite and safety. Todd's voice followed him. "I'm first in line, Danny. You're gonna be mine!"

*

Danny had been kept out of classes for the rest of the day. The principal couldn't get him to talk about why he'd ditched the rest of gym practice or the following class, but seeing as how the omega was upset, it seemed they were putting it down to something biological and had taken pity on him and even listened to him when he'd asked not to have them call his parents. He just wanted to finish the day and go home, he just wanted to do it where it was quiet and safe so he was allowed to do private study in the office beside the secretaries. 

When the bell rang and he was free to go he rushed over to the location where the OLP had been training them in. He stormed in. "Grace!" he called. 

She knew straight away that he was upset about something serious and she got him calmed down enough to talk to her about it. By the end of his story she was sitting next to him, gently stroking against his back.

"I promise, I'm going to put everything I have into what you guys have been teaching us. I need to get away from here," he told her. 

It wasn't the way she wanted to get him to pay attention, that much was obvious. For a beta, she was really determined and protective. They'd grown close over the last few weeks, even if Danny had made light of the commitment. They'd talked a lot and discovered a few things they had in common, like the fact that both had wanted to be cops from a young age. Grace had a shot at getting that, but they both knew Danny never would no matter what he chose. They had similar senses of humor and both felt like they just weren't indicative of their sub-genders.

"It's okay, Danny. It won't be long. I know that your IDs will be ready in a couple of days."

"I have to be gone before Homecoming," he told her. 

"You will be," she assured him. "Come on, why not let some of this anger out on the punch bag."

*

"I'm just asking if you'd miss me if I wasn't here," Danny asked as they sat studying together. He was helping Rachel catch up on the American history she'd not been taught before. It was the one subject he was definitely better at than her and her parents liked that their daughter had an American friend to help her out. As an omega, they thought he was harmless and were happy to allow them to study alone in Rachel's bedroom. Though most of the time, they just talked and hung out. They'd become very close and Danny knew he loved her. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew betas and omegas got together so maybe they could stay together, too.

"Of course I would, but you're not going anywhere."

"What if, I dunno, my parents moved away. Would you visit me?"

"All the time," Rachel answered. 

"Maybe we should get away from here. Properly. You hate being home schooled and having your parents push you into the career path they want for you. I'm sick of having to abide by what alphas want me to do. We could leave. Do our own thing."

"If only," Rachel pondered as she continued reading. "Imagine. We could have our own place. Work in a quaint restaurant. Go see movies every night."

He took her hand. "Promise me that if we get the chance, we'll run together?"

She smiled at him indulgently. "I promise." 

*

Danny brought a relatively small bag. He'd been cautioned not to weigh himself down and to leave anything behind if he thought it could give his identity away. He was ready for this, he knew it had to happen, but he wasn't happy. 

"She wouldn't come," he told Billy as they waited together. "She promised me but she wouldn't come."

"She promised you and then changed her mind. What did you expect from her? She's a typical beta, I could have told you it would end this way. In fact, I think I did tell you. A few times."

"You boys okay?" Grace asked as she approached them.

"Yeah," Billy answered for both of them. "Ready to do this."

She handed them both small packs. "New IDs, money, bus tickets that will get you as far as Philadelphia. You can stay there a while or move on straight away, it's up to you. There's a card in there in the code you were taught - it gives you access to the OLP network in an emergency. Just remember everything we taught you and you'll do okay."

"Thank you," Billy said and hugged her. He kept blinking and his eyes were watery but he just pointed to them. "Contacts," he explained. Neither boy was used to wearing them but they knew they had to if they wanted to disguise themselves. 

She turned to Danny and hugged him. "So long, blondie."

"We can't thank you enough for what you've risked for us."

"Doing what's right shouldn't need thanks. But if you're ever stupid enough to wind up with an alpha and have kids, naming one after me would be nice," she winked at him. 

"Well, in that highly unlikely scenario, you got it," they laughed a little. "You'll be a great cop, Grace. I just wish we lived in a world where I could be one, too. Bet we'd make great partners."

"We would," she agreed. "I'm really going to miss you. So much for not making friends with the omegas we liberate."

"Maybe one day we can meet up and it'll actually be safe."

"Don't hold your breath. But it's nice to think it could be possible."

They hugged again and then the two boys walked the two blocks to the bus station. Both nervous and scared. They felt like they had to be hyper-vigilant but at the same time, it was like having a weight off their shoulders. They were in control of their own lives for the first time and it felt good.

*

_Present day…_

Every time they came home after a visit to the ORC, Steve coddled Danny. It wasn't just the pregnancy, it was his way of wanting to make sure Danny was okay as neither would ever fully trust an ORC ever again. Steve more so than Danny, which was a turn up for the books.

That day, they'd found out the sex of the baby and now, lying together on the sofa with Steve absently petting the baby bump, Danny had opened up as to why he wanted to name their daughter 'Grace'.

He didn't have to - they'd agreed over who got to choose names (okay, so they had been arguing about it and Kono had made them draw straws, long straw got to pick the first name and short straw the middle name) but the men were only a handful of months into their relationship and both shared stories from their past often in a bid to really get to know each other. 

As he finished telling the story, it wasn't the naming part that Steve seemed stuck on. "I don't understand why you don't let me look that bastard up."

"Because if you look him up then you'll want to do something about him. Which means he'll probably find out about you and find out about me. I'm much happier with him thinking I'm dead or something, okay? That way it means he's not thinking about me at all. It also lets me think that maybe **he's** dead. Killed in some horrible and painful factory incident or mugged and shot for the sake of ten dollars. I dunno. Just do as I ask. Please."

Steve had never let on that Eddie had told him Todd Goldman was convicted of spousal abuse. With Danny's attitude to it all, he'd probably hate to know that. He'd feel guilty thinking that he could have stopped it somehow by coming forward sooner as a kid, but Steve knew for a fact that would never have made a difference. But he did as asked, and let the subject drop, still tempted to do what he could surreptitiously to make the bastard's life hell. 

"So she's going to be named Grace. It's pretty. I like it."

"Are you any closer on picking a middle name?"

"Not yet. Narrowing it down. Got a few options that we can talk about later," Steve said, then went back to nuzzling Danny's neck. "You sure you're comfortable sitting like this? I can fluff the cushion up more if you want?"

*

Danny held the precious bundle he'd been handed close to his chest. Steve leaned over, arm around Danny's shoulder as they both just let their amazement sink in. 

Golden eyes, big and bright stared back at them.

"Welcome to the world, Grace Jenna Williams McGarrett."


End file.
